


A Truly Perfect Day

by Stacysmash



Series: Random Rare Pairs [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fluff, Healer's Assistant Yachi, Innocence, Romance, Slight Violence, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Woodsman Kindaichi, a little action, but mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Kindaichi paused when he reached out to remove the ax, craning his head around when he heard an odd noise. It was high pitched, almost like the sound of a dying rabbit, but the scream kept going in one long tone. Suddenly, a small figure burst into his clearing and catapulted straight into him, knocking him on his back as the other person fell on top of him.With a groan, he leaned up to find Yachi Hitoka’s brown eyes blinking at him in disbelief.Ask Challenge! Pick a genre and a ship:Fantasy + Kindaichi x Yachi





	A Truly Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Justforbad_bros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justforbad_bros/gifts).



Kindaichi swung his ax down, embedding the blade into the stump. He stretched his arms toward the sky with a groan and then rolled his shoulders to loosen them up. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, he wandered over to a great oak where he left his bag and slipped his hand inside, pulling out a waterskin. As he took several gulps of water, he took a moment to gaze at the idyllic forest around him.

It was a perfect afternoon, the sky a refreshing blue with scattered puffs of clouds drifting across it. It was early enough in the autumn that the leaves above glowed in the sunlight with shades of crimson and gold. He replaced the cap on his skin and inhaled the fresh air filled with the scent of pine and dried leaves. With the perfect conditions he was set to finishing his work early, all the wood he had cut so far in a neat pile on his cart.

Kindaichi paused when he reached out to remove the ax, craning his head around when he heard an odd noise. It was high pitched, almost like the sound of a dying rabbit, but the scream kept going in one long tone. Suddenly, a small figure burst into his clearing and catapulted straight into him, knocking him on his back as the other person fell on top of him.

With a groan, he leaned up to find Yachi Hitoka’s brown eyes blinking at him in disbelief.

“Oh! Kindaichi-kun! I’m so, so, so sorry. Here, let me help you,” She said as she scrambled off him and grasped his hands. Kindaichi chuckled nervously as he got to his feet, feeling his face grow boiling hot. There was nothing the little blonde could do that would upset him considering the massive crush he’d had on her ever since he met her a few years back when visiting the neighboring village of Karasuno.

“You’re fine, Yachi-san! I mean-- are you fine? You didn’t hurt yourself?”

“No! I’m not hurt, you broke my fall,” She giggled nervously, her own cheeks were bright red as she tried straightening her dress and disheveled cloak.

“Why were you screaming?”

She paused from dusting herself off and bit her lip.

“Um, nothing really.”

“Nothing? You were screaming and running for your life!”

She winced and looked down at her fingers as she played with them in front of her.

“It’s silly, but I was on my way to back home from getting supplies from Seijoh, and I thought I heard a noise in the bushes. I tried ignoring it, but I started to imagine what it could be, perhaps a squirrel but it _could_ be a wolf, or something worse. Before long I started hearing more noises and I panicked and began to run. Looking back on it I seemed rather foolish,” She whined as she buried her face in her hands.

“No! You’re not foolish, it’s smart to be wary of wolves. Oh! But they aren’t many along the paths between our villages, they tend to avoid people. What I’m trying to say is, you don’t have to worry, Yachi-san,” He said as he gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder. Yachi peeked her wide eyes above her fingertips and sniffed.

“Really?”

“Of course, but if it would make you feel better, I can walk you back to Karasuno.”

“You will?!” She gasped, and Kindaichi nearly had to shield his eyes from the brightness shining from her face. He cleared his throat and tried to maintain an aura of coolness, which was difficult with how fast his heart was beating.

“Sure. You must be in a hurry, so we can go now.”

“But, what about your woodpile?”

“It’ll be fine, as long as the squirrels don’t carry them off,” He said as he reached for his ax to slip it back into the sheath on his belt. He turned back to her to see Yachi cocking her head in confusion and laughed. “That was a joke.”

“Oh! Ha, of course,” She giggled nervously, and Kindaichi gestured toward a path on the other end of the clearing that led back to Karasuno. “I wish I wasn’t so pathetic,” She said after a while, her eyes trailing the path ahead of them as her feet dragged a little.

“I don’t think you’re pathetic,” Kindaichi assured her, feeling pathetic himself that he was so excited to walk with Yachi alone for once. He always tried venturing into Karasuno with lame excuses on his lips, but he always seemed to run into Kageyama more often than Yachi and so he had nearly given up on getting to know her better.

“Thank you, Kindaichi-kun. Usually, Shimizu-san goes with me, but she’s busy today with patients and needed me to fetch extra medicines. There’s a lot of sickness going around and she’s the only healer in town.”

“Ah, I could see her presence being a comfort.”

“It is! One time a dog growled at me, and I hid behind her. She scolded the dog though and it ran away… I wish I could be like her.”

“I know how you feel. Sometimes when I’m lacking in confidence, I look at Iwaizumi-san and I wish I could be more like him. He’s strong and assertive, and he holds everyone’s respect.”

Yachi beamed up at him and nodded her head vigorously.

“Yes! But I think you’re very strong as well, Kindaichi-kun. Many of the young men in our village are nervous about competing against you in the next tourney.”

“Really? Hmm, that does make me feel better,” Kindaichi said, puffing up his chest. He would have to start practicing harder to make sure he did beat the Karasuno men. Yachi giggled again, but this time there was no tremor in her voice as her steps began to have a slight bounce to them.

They fell into easy conversation, discussing their work and interesting things happening in their villages. Soon the trees around them were sparse as they neared the edge of the woods, the air feeling warmer as the sun bathed them in its light.  He was almost sad that Karasuno wasn’t too far from the edge of the woods, wishing it could be further so he would have more time with Yachi chatting enthusiastically by his side.

A shiver ran down his back as he suddenly felt a presence nearby, and then two more. He held a hand out in front of Yachi and gestured for her to get behind him, but they were already surrounded by three ruffians. They chuckled menacingly as they slipped out various blunt objects, one even grasping a knife.

“Well, well, well,” One said in a raspy voice as he sauntered toward them. “What a sweet little couple. Don’t worry, we won’t hurt ya… as long as you give up any valuables.”

“We don’t have any valuables,” Kindaichi said curtly, his eyes flickering to each of the men. He was nervous about there being three, but then he felt Yachi’s hand grip into the back of his shirt. She was relying on him for protection, and he would do anything to keep her from harm. Taking a deep breath, he bolstered his courage, focusing purely on defeating the three men if he had to.

“Bullshit!” Another one spat, slipping a finger underneath his dirty eyepatch to scratch at whatever was underneath. “I bet that little Lady has something in that coin purse.”

“She doesn’t, and neither do I. However, I do have two axes right here, just sharpened them, too,” Kindaichi said as he slipped them out and gave them both a toss in the air, a perfect twirl so the handles landed right in his hand. “I’d love some target practice, to be honest.”

He slid his legs apart and positioned them so he could spring forward at any notice. He stretched his body as high and broad as he could, and he noticed the three men gaze up hesitantly at his obvious height advantage.

The men were silent as they exchanged looks, weighing their options without uttering a word. Two of the men stepped back, raising their hands and drawing Kindaichi’s eye away from the third. There was a flicker of movement in his peripheral vision, and he acted quickly swinging his ax right into the man’s bat before it came down on him.

“Yachi, run back into the woods!” He yelled as he kicked his foot out to knock the man back. As the ruffian fell to the ground, the other two were already moving. The one with the knife tried to sneak past him to go after Yachi, but Kindaichi swung the ax in his left hand to swipe at the man’s arm. He screamed and dropped the knife, but Kindaichi didn’t have time to inflict any more damage as he blocked a hit from the third man.

Kindaichi’s mind spun with his options, his training flashing in his mind as he took turns between all three men. He could easily chop them to bits, but he had the feeling Yachi was watching from behind a tree. Seeing him kill three men, even if they were thieves, would be horrific for her to experience.

He pivoted on his heel, avoiding a hit from a bat and smirked as it fell on one of the other ruffians, knocking him out cold. The one with the knife held his bleeding arm to his chest and grabbed the knife with his other hand. He charged with a scream, but Kindaichi didn’t budge as he twirled his ax backward in his hand. He twisted to avoid the blade, grabbed the man’s arm and brought the back end of the ax down onto his head, knocking him out as well.

The third man’s eyes flickered between his two comrades and then back up to Kindaichi. A tendril of sweat slipped down his face as he drew in deep breaths, deciding his next move. Kindaichi watched him carefully, both axes at the ready. He twirled one in his hand with expert precision and the man jerked back, dropping his bat to the ground.

“Is that-- are you giving up?” Kindaichi asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Yes-- please don’t hurt me,” the man stammered, his face jerking from side to side as he searched for an escape.

“I won’t but do me a favor. Pick your friend up and bring him to that tree. If I see you reach for any weapon, I’ll kill you without hesitation.”

The man nodded his head emphatically and then reached down to drag his friend to the tree. Kindaichi glanced at the woods and saw Yachi peek up from behind a boulder, just as he suspected.

“It’s alright now, Yachi-san. Can you help?”

“Um, yes!” She said as she rushed around and ran toward him, her eyes watching the ruffian who was still conscious.

“Can you wrap this man’s arm, so he doesn’t bleed out?”

“Oh, yes! I can do that.”

“Quickly before he wakes up, if possible.”

Yachi reached into the basket that had been teetering on her arm and pulled out some gauze. With impressive speed, she knelt beside the man and wrapped his arm to stop the bleeding. Together they dragged him to the tree and set him up, so his back was up against the trunk. Kindaichi had the thief do the same with his unconscious friend and took some spare cord he had hanging from his belt to tie them up.

“That should hold them until we tell the Karasuno guards to come pick them up.”

“But, couldn’t he still try and escape?” Yachi asked as she pointed to the thief who was still awake.

“No, no, I swear I won’t! I’ll be good!”

Kindaichi reached down to pick up one of the bats they had dropped, and the man whimpered.

“No, wait!” Yachi cried as she set her basket down and began rummaging through it. She brought out a little bottle and uncorking it she wafted it under the man’s nose. He tried holding his breath, but Yachi was patient until he finally took a whiff. His eyes rolled back in his head and within moments was snoring with his head lolled to the side.

“What was that?” Kindaichi asked as he tossed the bat into the woods.

“It helps you sleep! Shimizu-san taught me that.”

“I’m sure she’ll be very proud when she hears how well you did!” Kindaichi said, unable to keep his adoring smile off his face. He was impressed with her bravery at not running away completely, and her aptitude at helping him afterward. Yachi’s face flushed bright red, and her fingers trembled as she tried replacing the cork.

“Oh-um, thank you… It means a lot to me to hear you say that,” She said quietly. After the bottle was safely in the basket, she scrambled to her feet without looking Kindaichi in the face. “Come on, we should hurry and inform the guards.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Kindaichi said, disappointment flooding his chest. He didn’t want to hurry, but he knew Yachi was probably still frazzled from what happened. She needed rest and comfort, and he wouldn’t want to keep her from that, no matter how much he wished their walk together would never end.

They were quiet most of the way, Kindaichi stealing glances down to find Yachi’s lips pressed tight and her arms crossed in front of her. She glanced up and he turned his face away quickly, feeling heat rush into his face.

“Thank you,” She said so quietly he nearly missed it.

“I’m sorry?”

“I said thank you. For protecting me, but also for not killing them. It was very impressive. And then there’s the fact that you’re taking so much time to walk me to Karasuno, I feel like I owe you quite a lot, Kindaichi-kun.”

“Oh, no! I enjoyed it!” He assured her, and she finally turned her gaze up to smile at him with an eyebrow raised. “Well, no, not the fight. Sorry. But the rest of it, talking to you was enjoyable.”

“I thought so, too! Maybe I can cook you dinner one night, to repay you.”

“That’s not necessary! Honestly, Yachi-san, you owe me nothing,” He said quickly and to his surprise, she furrowed her eyebrows at him.

“It’s not just to repay you, I-- I’m asking you to have dinner with me. But if you don’t _want_ to--”

“I’d love to!” He shouted and immediately winced when Yachi hopped a foot away from him in surprise. “Sorry! Um, I mean I would love to have dinner with you. That sounds nice.”

He felt relieved when she laughed into her hand and walked back beside him, letting her arm nudge him playfully.

“Good, does tomorrow sound good?”

“Yeah, that sounds perfect,” Kindaichi said, and they both looked away with shy smiles on their faces. Kindaichi looked up at the sky, breathing the cool autumn air in as some birds flew overhead. It definitely turned out to be a perfect day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long!! I hope no one gets any cavities from this cotton candy fluff ;p 5 more requests to go! Woop Woop!


End file.
